The Bard Lives!!
by Linuial
Summary: A little plot bunnie. Draco's a wizard right? That means he won't know all the muggle love songs/poems etc... This means Harry can have fun... ¬_¬ a really short fic.


The Bard Lives!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah they're mine. So what you gonna do about it? Just kidding, I don't have that kind of genius, I'm just borrowing them for a while. ¬_¬  
  
Anyway this was just a little plot bunnie that was hopping around my head. You know that Draco is a wizard, and wouldn't have had any touch with muggle culture due to his dad? Well that would mean he wouldn't know Shakespeare or any song lyrics etc. Just think of the fun Harry could have… ¬_¬ hehehe Well I've set this after they've gotten together, and Draco's been accepted by Harry's friends. Draco's a leetle bit out of character but what the hey! Here goes - Enjoy!  
  
"Dearest Draco,  
  
If tomorrow never comes, would you know how much I love you? And if my time on earth were through, you'd have to face this world without me. Could you do that? I need you to be strong, as it's your love that lifts me up where I belong.  
  
I never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before. I want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I love you more and more. You're just too good to be true, I can't take my eyes off you. You'd feel like heaven to touch, I want to hold you so much."  
  
Harry smiled and looked up from his latest "Love letter" to observe his boyfriend slink across the room to meet him. He smiled warmly at the blonde and pulled him into a tight embrace.  
  
"I knew I'd find you here, Hermione told me you were working on some potions essay." Draco said, reaching across his boyfriend to pick up the parchment he had been writing on. His face abruptly changed as he read what was written on it. "Oh Harry! That's beautiful!" He kissed Harry passionately and Harry smirked on the inside, pleased with the reaction his letter had brought.  
  
"You're so poetic! Tell me again how much you love me."  
  
" How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breath and height my soul can reach." Draco sighed and melted into his lover's arms.  
  
"Harry, how do you keep coming up with these beautiful words?"  
  
"With you as my muse? Who wouldn't." Draco blushed.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not spouting off poetry every 5 seconds."  
  
"You are poetry itself, dear heart." This earned another deep kiss from the blonde Slytherin.  
  
"My father never let me near poetry," the slim boy murmured "At least, not real poetry." He paused for a while "He once caught me reading a poetry book and…" he faltered.  
  
"What? What did he do to you?"  
  
"Life was never easy at the Malfoy manor," Draco whispered, more to himself than to anyone else.  
  
"Well whatever he did, I hate him for it." Draco snuggled closer to his raven-haired partner.  
  
Harry smirked. "Who would have thought it? My only love, sprung from my only hate. To early seen unknown, and known too late." Draco looked up.  
  
"What? What does that mean?"  
  
"Never mind dear."  
  
"It was beautiful anyway. How can you still love me after all that my family's done?" Harry pressed a finger to the smaller boy's lips.  
  
"It is but thy name that is my enemy. That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. So Draco, were he not Malfoy called, retain that dear sweet perfection to which I owe?" But by this time Draco was practically sobbing into Harry's shoulder. Harry sat there, grinning smugly, feeling distinctly pleased with himself.  
  
"Harry, I love you. You know that, right? Even if I can't say it the way you do, I don't love you any less. You have a gift with words." Harry's smile faded as he began to feel slightly guilty. "I try to show you how I feel but whatever I say can't stand up to what you produce." Harry was feeling decidedly guilty now.  
  
"Umm… Draco I… I'm sorry, I didn't make any of that poetry up." He flinched, but continued. "They're all references from muggle songs and poems and stuff. I knew you wouldn't recognise them, and when they got such a good reaction the first time I just couldn't stop. I'm really sorry." He looked up to see Draco, not looking hurt but chuckling softly to himself.  
  
"I know." He smiled. "I've known right from the start, but it was so much fun watching you thinking of new ways to get a line in." He laughed. "And anyway, it meant I got to snog you more, so who am I to complain?" Harry sat there, dumbstruck for a second, then gave his boyfriend a punch on the arm.  
  
"You knew!? And you let me hunt around for poems and such like?! I even borrowed Hermione's copy of Romeo and Juliet and read the entire thing, cover to cover!"  
  
"All for me?" Draco asked in mock surprise. "Well it was kinda sweet anyway." He leaned in to capture his Harry's lips in his own. "And don't stop, I was enjoying it."  
  
"Well if that's the reaction I'm going to get, maybe I'll keep trying!" He smiled. "The greatest thing you'll ever learn…" he began  
  
"Is just to love, and be loved in return," Draco finished before pushing Harry over onto his bed.  
  
"All you need is mphf…" Harry began, before Draco gave him something more interesting to think about.  
  
A/N There ya go. That's your lot. Move it along folks, there's nothing to see here. Not gone yet? Then leave a review! Please? I will love you forever! And can you spot all the references? A prize to the person who can guess the most. (Okay it's an air molecule for collection in the Sahara desert…) But please? I don't wanna beg but I will if I have to… 


End file.
